<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i, you by pasteldweams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858396">and i, you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldweams/pseuds/pasteldweams'>pasteldweams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MapleStory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, but i guess when u first start writing abt ur favorite ship u gotta go Long and Hard. pun intended, but i vibed hard, but the actual nsfw starts at like... part 3, i feel like this is so very rushed but fuck, idk how to summarize wat ive wrote, or think of a title that arnt keysmashes or the good old "New Note", so it was delayed by a really long time, so stay Back u wild animals, so this was going to be posted a whole lot earlier, this also wasnt supposed to be nsfw since ittl be my first actual fic that im Posting Publically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldweams/pseuds/pasteldweams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so! to get some things cleared up and so that some things wont be as confusing:</p><p>so phantom has been visiting aria for a good amount of time, and visited more than just That One time showed in their animation - theyve grown to build a relationship and trust with one another, also no this isnt completely true to canon; who cares abt being 110% true to that</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aria/Phantom (MapleStory)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and i, you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so! to get some things cleared up and so that some things wont be as confusing:</p><p>so phantom has been visiting aria for a good amount of time, and visited more than just That One time showed in their animation - theyve grown to build a relationship and trust with one another, also no this isnt completely true to canon; who cares abt being 110% true to that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phantom stood on the railing of Aria's balcony before hopping down to lean on it. Aria is late to their usual meeting time, though she did mention last time that she will have a meeting with her advisors to decide to go forward with meeting the Black Mages' commanders. Moments later, he heard the doors to Aria's room open, in which Phantom used Mist Mask to hide himself, in case it were a house servant or guard. However, it was the empress herself who seemed exhausted from her meeting as she signed and plopped onto her bed. Phantom was relieved to see that the empress was okay; although worried, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he came out of hiding and inched closer to her bedroom doors, which were already cracked open, but didnt walk in for courtesy reasons. </p><p>Once again, hes not here to steal skaia, at least, not tonight. "Empress?" phantom asked, trying to hide the slight anxiousness in his voice. "Oh! Phantom!" Aria sprang up and looked towards her glass balcony doors, seeing phantom who was holding his hands, waiting paitently for her. Aria lept from her bed and opened up the door that was slightly already open. "Phantom?" "Are.. are you doing well, empress? You seem to be quite tired tonight" "Oh no, im fine! seeing you makes me feel much better!; did you want to come inside for a bit? i hope you didnt wait too long for me" the two conversed as aria left and sat on her bed. "If you dont mind, thank you, empress.."</p><p>Arias dimly lit room from the moonlight and candles consited of dainty, soft pink furniture with a floral design to it; her bed with an end table on each side, a vanity with an oval mirror, and a dresser across from it along with a couple spare cushioned chairs, then a lit crystal chandelier hanging above. Its certainly cute, yet its not a very big room benefitting for an empress; Phantoms room in the Lumiere is only a few feet larger and more extravagant. The end table on Arias side was home to a few pens and a small stack of books and journals, while the other sat a small lamp.<br/>
"Come, you can sit next to me" said Aria, who was now seated on the corner of her bed, in which Phantom sat next to her; his heart going lightspeed in his chest - its true that the wealthy would merely pay to see the face of the thief whose face has never been seen, and that many men and women alike would love to see him, yet he himself has never fallen in love romantically before. Not until he first met Aria with the intent to steal Skaia, yet instead, on that night, he found so much more than a simple, priceless gem; for right then and there he couldnt care less about taking it. After meeting personally with the empress for quite some time, Phantom found himself yearning that he could take Aria away from the stresses of governing maple world, but that would cause so much more problems at such a terrible time, and Aria herself wouldnt easily step away from her throne, even at the brink of war.</p>
<hr/><p>Although the entire island of Ereve often flies about Maple World's skies, its current empress has rarely step foot onto its soil. Perhaps it wouldnt be so bad to show her the beauty of the world that she has done so much for? To free her from her burdens for just one night? A storm of thoughts brewed about Phantom's mind as he got lost in thought, until Aria leaned onto his arm. "...Thank you, Phantom, for taking the time to meet with me so very often; it means lots to me, to able to truely speak my mind without having to filter out my words, to say what i would like to say instead of saying whats expected of me" "Of course, my aria, and would you like to come to the Lumiere again? it's not much but i think you could use some time away from Ereve, my staff are home for tonight so its going to be just the two of us alone if thats okay-" <em>oh.</em> that was Phantom's heart talking - he wasnt supposed to say that last part, but hopefully the room is dark enough for Aria to see the blush growing on phantoms face.</p><p>"Thank you again, Phantom, i would love that.. we can step outside now if you like" Aria spoke softly as she removed herself from Phantom's side and stood up, glancing at the shorter thief who was still seated. "Phantom? Is there something the matter?" "Ah, no, i just have much on my mind, my dearest.. would you like to hold my hand along the way up?" "Oh of course!" the couple made small talk as Phantom stood and together made their way back to Arias balcony, where Phantom summoned his cane and twirled it using his free hand before desummoning it as a small, slightly transparent boat appeared with a chain leading straight up towards the heavens; it was small enough to just fit two people. As they boarded it and the ship rose up, Aria watched from below as her island of Ereve shrunk. </p><p>"Phantom.. you were blushing back there, wernt you?" "If i was?" "If you were not, ill say and do something that will~" "Oh? what is it?" "Phantom, i love you" Aria said as she wrapped her arms tenderly around him and kissed him, to which phantom responded by kissing back and holding her waist until their little ship stopped at the Lumiere's golden railing. "Aria.. i love you so very much" "And i, you, that i dont have the words to explain.." They kissed a couple more times inbetween giggles before phantom lept out from the ship and onto the deck, holding a gloved hand out for Aria to hold onto as she hopped onto the ship deck as well. Phantom and Aria stood in silence as they stared at the heavens, which is now a sea of stars.<br/>
"Might i ask how long have you loved me, my Aria?" "Ever since i heard the story where you stole more than half of the riches from the Deivele manor vault in less than an hour and gave it to various orphanages across the realm in such a short amount of time, all while nobody saw you.... Meanwhile i knew you had a little something for me, seeing how it could only be you who could steal such a large, commisioned portrait of me from my royal artist out of ereve without being seen." "Ah... that heist? that one was so long ago i almost forgot about it.." "You dont wanna admit, it huh? ..Might i ask, where is that portrait, anyways?" "Oh that? its... its in one of my more personal vaults" "...One? You have more than one vault on your ship?" "No, no, i have 3 vaults across maple world, then i have one on the Lumiere" "But... oh nevermind, could we go inside, please? The wind has a chill from all the way up here" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ive been staring at this god forsaken "new work" page for like   two hours and forgot that pressing enter makes paragraphs as i just copypaste my bs in and make last minute changes. kindly excuse any wonky parts, it is 2am and i started around midnight.<br/>also decided to put parts 1 and 2 together since i felt that part 1 was much too short on its own and it might be some time until i drop part 3 so. i hope youve Enjoyed my food. gentle reminder to pwease leave kudos or a comment if youre brave enough</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>